Mi Muñeca de Porcelana
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: Ella es su aliada, su cómplice, su niña con cara ángel y carácter de demonio, la única que lo había cautivado de esa manera, es su muñeca de porcelana y nadie se la iba a quitar. Finalizado
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola jiji quería escribir para mi anime favorito, semi-au, sin más el fic.**

 **Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el incendio que empezaba a formarse en su casa, miro los cadáveres de sus padres que yacían presos de los escombros mientras seguían insultándola y obligándola a ayudarles, ellos la querían muerta pero ahora los que estaban muriendo eran ellos. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, al fin sería libre de que le dijeran demonio e intentaran matarla.

-Mamá debemos irnos este incendio puede lastimarla_ Oh-Oni aparece frente a ella_ Es raro no entiendo como inicio este incendio mamá.

Frente a ellos un gran espíritu aparece, Oh-Oni se posesiona frente a Anna protegiéndola, desde que ella lo había creado la consideraba su mamá, debía protegerla de todos inclusive los humanos que siempre se burlaban de ella, no les hacía nada grabe solo les dejaba claro que la tenían que dejar en paz.

-Anna Kyoyama quiero que te unas a mí para el torneo de shamanes, estoy buscando personas fuertes y tú me has sorprendido gratamente_ el joven peli marrón la mira interesado_ Te ayudaré a hacerte más fuerte y crearemos un mundo sin humanos_ le tiende la mano con una sonrisa esperando su respuesta.

La joven lo mira fijamente y luego a sus padres muertos, el joven frente a ella era el causante de la muerte de sus padres, le estaba agradecida además era tentador el mundo sin humanos que la llamaran demonio, con una pequeña sonrisa tomo su mano mientras veía como Oh-Oni sonreía y le entregaba un collar azul echo con sus huesos.

-Esto te ayudara mamá, y también estaremos juntos siempre si me necesitas solo llámame_ desapareció con una sonrisa sabiendo que muy pronto la vería.

El joven la llevo a un campamento donde estaban sus otros aliados, Hao la presento a todos de forma tranquila para luego llevársela a su tienda para hablar a solas con ella no sin antes pedir que no se le molestará por nada.

-Mañana iniciare tu entrenamiento Reishi_ Dice de forma tranquila_ Luego será necesario tu amigo así que pronto se verán no te preocupes ahora descansa pequeña mañana te traeré ropa para que te cambies esa ropa.

El joven la mira fijamente para luego salir dejándola sola para que descanse. Estaba feliz esa chica la ayudaría mucho, su poder espiritual era asombroso, y todavía faltaba que lo desarrollara completamente.

El torneo de Shamanes había dado inicio, Anna miraba por la ventana del tren el monte Osore, Hao le había asignado una misión, aunque para ella era estúpida había aceptado, no tenía nada que hacer había derrotado a sus dos rivales rápidamente pero algunos aún tenían que completar esa prueba, estaba aburrida de esperar así que apenas Hao le ofreció la misión ella acepto. Al llegar a la Mansión Asakura pasó desapercibida, entrando al templo Asakura con una sonrisa, miro a una chiquilla peli-rosa tomar la bitácora mágica mientras un viejo la veía enojado y el chiquillo asustado al ver como el sello caiga al piso liberando a Zenki y Kōki.

Anna tomo la bitácora leyéndola de manera tranquila, ante el asombro de todos al verla, tomo su rosario sellando a ambos demonios, miro a la peli-rosa y luego a sus acompañantes que la veían asombrados y preocupados por la bitácora en manos de alguien que ellos no conocían.

-Quien eres tu dame eso niña_ Yohmei la miro asombrado por los poderes espirituales que de ella provenían.

-No ahora apártate de mi camino tengo cosas que hacer_ La chica camino de manera tranquila hacía la salida sabiendo que no la detendrían por miedo a morir.

Al llegar al desierto comenzó a buscar la ubicación del hermano de Hao, aún tenía que terminar la misión debía hacerlo más fuerte debía dejarles la bitácora mágica para que aprendieran de ella. Suspiro pesadamente debía actuar dulce con esos chicos para que le creyeran. Miro con una sonrisa a los jóvenes, era su momento de actuar, antes que alguien más los encontrara.

La chica callo frente a ellos llevaba una capa negra que la cubría del sol, al verla caer Yoh no dudo en ir a ayudarla mientras los demás se acercaban a verla, Ryu se sonrojo mucho y en sus ojos aparecieron corazones al ver a esa peli-roja mujer en los brazos de su amigo.

-Quien será_ Horokeu se acerca a mirarla algo sonrojado al ver el vestido negro que cargaba.

-Si la siguen viendo así los incinerare_ Hao miraba la escena junto a Opacho_ Anna es buena actriz.

-Si señor Hao_ el niño miraba con atención la escena esperando que ninguno hiciera una imprudencia con la joven ahora peli-roja.

-Creo que esta deshidratada_ Ren comento algo alejado.

Horo-Horo hizo algo de hielo dándoselo con sumo cuidado, los ojos miel de ella se abrieron con sumo cuidado dando a sus acompañantes una vista hermosa de su angelical cara.

-Gracias se los agradezco mucho_ dijo mirando al ainu mientras este se sonrojaba_ se los agradeceré de alguna forma_ hace aparecer a Eliza mientras mira a Fausto_ No es necesario ser Shaman King para ver a tu amada esa es mi manera de agradecerles… Disculpen mi intromisión ¿van a la aldea Apache?_ pregunto viendo sus oráculos.

-Como sabes de eso eres una Shaman_ Ren la miraba desconfiado mientras trataba de ignorar a Chocolove.

-No, se equivoca señor yo soy una sacerdotisa_ Miro el piso mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Hao tendría que darle una buena comida después de esta actuación_ Mis acompañantes fueron asesinados por cargar esto_ Saca la bitácora mágica_ Estamos aquí para entregarle esto al único que puede vencer a Hao y ese es Asakura Yoh pero temo que no lo encontrare antes de que pongan fin a mi vida.

-¿Qué es eso?_ Ren la mira enojado algo desconfiado.

-Es la bitácora mágica lo ayudara a ser fuerte.

-Con ayuda del zanahorio mágico_ Chocolove aparece con ropa de zanahoria y una sonrisa.

-Dijiste la bitácora mágica_ luego de un rato de silencio Yoh hablo de manera tranquila_ ¿Que es la bitácora mágica?

-Esta bitácora fue escrita por el maestro de lo místico Hao Asakura pero… No encuentro al que debo entregársela solo Yoh Asakura puede vencerlo creí que ustedes me podían ayudar a encontrarlo.

-Jiji yo soy Yoh Asakura así que ya cumpliste tu misión_ Dice con una sonrisa dulce.

-Enserio no me mientes_ Lo mira fijamente mientras él niega de manera tranquila_ Si quiere lo ayudo con este entrenamiento.

-Si gracias_ dice Yoh con una sonrisa.

Ella camino hacia una cueva siendo seguida por los shamanes, tomo su collar puso sus manos en posición y lo lanzo a la entrada de la cueva dejándola como un portal.

-Debo advertirles que sería muy molesto iniciar desde lo básico por eso agregue la esencia de la bitácora mágica al otro lado de la puerta, y es bastante densa tanto que no puedo asegurarles que regresen con vida.

-Adelante puedes entrar tu primero_ Yoh miro a Ren de manera tranquila.

-No es necesario que seas tan atento conmigo Yoh, entra tu primero_ Dijo mirándolo de la misma manera.

Yoh miro a Fausto mientras sonreía, Ren ya harto de la situación lo tiro por la puerta, siguiéndolo al igual que los demás. La chica sonrió ya había cumplido su misión, miro como ellos salían con la vista en el piso y la dama de hierro caía haciendo un gran ruido, frente de ella cayo un rubio y a su lado un peli-verde. Arriba de ellos había seis personas con su mismo atuendo blanco, el hombre apunto a Yoh y a los demás con un arma exigiendo que le mostraran el poder que habían obtenido de Hao, al disparar una gran ráfaga de humo se vio en el lugar, la chica miraba expectante sabía que no iban a morir así, al dispersarse el humo dejo ver que ellos estaban vivos con sus espíritus acompañantes, Yoh voltio hacia ella con una sonrisa dándole a entender que seguía siendo él.

Al descartar que trataran de ayudar a Hao el hombre se fue con sus acompañantes, Yoh busco a la chica con sus ojos, pero no había rastros de ella solo había dejado la bitácora mágica. Miro con una sonrisa a Manta, Tamao, Jun y Lee Bruce Long acercarse a ellos.

La chica camino hasta él quitándose la peluca de manera tranquila, comenzando a mirar el lugar donde ella estaba antes.

-Buen trabajo Anna_ Hao sonrió al ver cómo le entregaban a su hermano una espada_ Esto es solo el comienzo debe estar listo para cuando nos unamos, su poder espiritual es muy bajo pero sé que lo conseguirá.

 **Continuara…**

 **Oh-Oni es uno de los Oni creados por Anna su collar esta echo con su huesos, esta es mi manera de ver al demonio después de todo es su madre, no creo que le agrade mucho la idea que la traten mal así que él la defendía de sus agresores. Y por todo lo que le causaron los humanos sería muy buena aliada de Hao. Ummm Las parejas principal es AnnaxHao pero también habrán otras parejas.**

 **Nos leemos luego ^^**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disculpen la demora estuve algo ocupada.**

 **Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

La rubia mujer caminaba por la aldea Apache de manera tranquila, había llegado hacía unas horas junto a Hao y ya estaba aburrida.

No podía salir con él puesto que la mayoría de los shamanes en ese lugar le temían al Shaman del fuego.

Entró a un puesto Apache mirando un accesorio fijamente era muy bonito, pero el precio era demasiado elevado. Aunque disponía de los fondos suficientes no quería gastar esa cantidad por esa cosa.

Silver la miraba fijamente algo sonrojada, desde que la vio entrar a su tienda no podía pensar en nada coherente, nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa y perfecta, parecía toda una muñeca de porcelana.

Al escuchar su suave voz sonrió asintiendo.

Anna sonrió satisfecha pagándole la mitad por el pequeño accesorio, mientras comenzaba a irse de manera tranquila, Silver tardo unos minutos al darse cuenta lo que acababa de pasar, sin duda estaba en problemas por casi regalarle eso a la joven, pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada.

La rubia miro las tiendas de ropa fijamente, era hora de cambiar su atuendo, Hao siempre se las compraba, a veces odiaba los atuendos que le daba, entro con tranquilidad comenzando a ver los vestidos.

Un chico se asomó con cuidado para no ser visto, desde que la había visto salir de aquella tienda no pudo evitar seguirla, se veía tan hermosa, sabía que estaba en el torneo por el oráculo virtual color negro que llevaba.

No podía acercarse a ella ya que era la competencia, y posiblemente se tendrían que enfrentar en algún momento. No era conveniente hablar con el enemigo… Eso le diría Ren seguramente. Pero como él no era Ren y siempre quería llevarle la contraria al Picudito.

Estaba decidido hablaría con esa chica para hacer enojar a el oji-amatista lo haría solo por eso, ah y claro por qué esa chica era muy hermosa.

La chica solo se limitó a ignorarlo tendría que ser tonta para no darse cuenta que la seguían, y para su suerte aquel chico no era el único.

Tomo un vestido negro llevándoselo al probador, se miró al espejo fijamente la parte de arriba era una especie de corset con dos pequeñas tiras sobre su hombro, falda era en forma de campana más arriba de la rodilla, con un encaje blanco, se puso unas botas negras saliendo del vestidor llevando varios atuendos del mismo color.

Pago todo comenzando a caminar afuera, viendo a ambos lados buscando a sus espías, sonrió un poco al encontrar a ambos.

El primero fingía comprar algo, era uno de los amigos de Yoh, y el otro era Opacho que la miraba desde una distancia prudente. Seguramente Hao le ordeno cuidarla, suspiro con cansancio Hao podría ser a veces muy controlador cuando se lo proponía.

El peli-azul la miro de reojo, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al cruzar su oscura mirada con la ambarina de ella.

Opacho frunció el ceño al ver al chico acercarse a Anna, no podía hacer nada el señor Hao le había ordenado solo observarla sin que ella lo notara.

-Hola soy Horo-Horo_ Sonríe mirándola a los ojos.

-Hoto-Hoto ya vamos a comer_ Yoh camina hasta él con una sonrisa_ ¿Ella es tu amiga Hoto-Hoto?_ El castaño mira fijamente a la rubia_ ¿Señorita quiere ir a comer con nosotros?

-Claro por qué no_ La chica mira de reojo a Opacho dándole a entender que lo había descubierto.

Los tres caminaron a la casa Apache donde se quedaba Yoh junto a su mejor amigo y su prometida.

Al llegar todos se le quedaron viendo a la rubia, Ryu fue el primero de tomarla de la mano y declararle su amor.

Horokeu lo separa de la rubia algo aburrido de ver la escena.

-Quien es ella_ Ren la mira con el ceño fruncido, algo en esa chica no le inspiraba confianza.

-Soy Anna_ dice con frialdad.

-Es amiga de Horo-Horo_ Yoh sonríe mirando como su prometida y a su mejor amigo entra con la comida.

-Coman todo lo que quieran_ Dice Tamao con una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

-Disculpe señorita la conozco_ Manta se acerca a la rubia algo intrigado.

-Jamás en mi vida eh visto un enano cabezón como tu_ La chica ni voltea a verlo.

-¿Quién es tu equipo?_ Ren la mira fijamente.

-Ren no seas descortés con Anna.

El Usui estaba cansado de los interrogatorios que le hacía Ren a su nueva amiga, a veces se pasaba de grosero con las personas nuevas que llegaban.

-Es mejor que me valla_ Anna se pone de pie_ Fue un placer conocerlos pero no quiero incomodar, además me están esperando.

La rubia comienza a caminar con tranquilidad fuera de la casa.

-Anna disculpa lo de allá_ El peli-celeste mira el piso avergonzado por lo que hizo su compañero de equipo_ Te lo recompensaré.

-No te preocupes_ Dice siguiendo su camino con tranquilidad, dejando al chico algo sonrojado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hao miraba a Opacho algo enojado, no le gustaba la idea que su Anita estuviera con los amigos de su hermano.

-Debiste acompañarla_ Decía por octava vez el Shaman del fuego.

-No seas tan posesivo Hao te recuerdo que no soy tuya ni de nadie y hago lo que deseo.

El castaño de largos cabellos miro a la recién llegada, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

-Qué bonita ropa llevas Anna_ El Asakura se acerca aún más a ella_ Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

La chica mira a otro lado ocultando el pequeño sonrojo que se apoderó de sus mejillas al sentir los suaves labios del chico en su frente, y como sus brazos la acercaban más a él.

Le encantaba estar así con la rubia, era a la única que dejaba golpearlo, sin quedar incinerada.

Opacho solo miraba la escena desde una silla con una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que veía la escena. Aunque Hao es el Shaman más frío y sanguinario, con ellos dos se portaba de manera diferente.

Se puso de pie de manera tranquila, sin decir ninguna palabra se fue a lo que era su habitación dejándolos solos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Sus ojos se abrieron por quinta vez esta noche, miraba el techo algo sonrojado, desde que se había despedido de esa rubia no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Trataba de dormir pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía, tan hermosa, tan angelical, parecía toda una muñeca.

Se preguntaba si la volvería a ver, sonrió un poco, solo conocía su nombre y ya sentía que la quería con él toda su vida.

En toda la noche había estado soñando con esa chica, lo que hacía que ahora tuviera esa sonrisa tan grande.

Había madrugado y ayudado a la peli-rosa con la comida, hoy no había peleado con Ren, lo cual era una señal de que estaba muy feliz.

Camino por toda la aldea buscando a la rubia, tal vez tuviera suerte y la encontraría.

Pero todo su buen humor se esfumo al verla sentada junto a la persona que menos esperaba ver, y como colmo él estaba sonriéndole.

 **Continuará…**

 **Aquí el capítulo dos espero que les allá gustado.**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Hao despertó con una sonrisa miro la otra cama pero no había rastros de la mujer.

Suspiro un poco caminando a la cocina donde encontró al pequeño Opacho que le ofrecía un rico desayuno.

-¿Donde esta Anna?

El pequeño moreno se acercó a él, sus ojos estaban puestos en el piso.

-Señor Hao la señorita Anna salió muy temprano_ Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos_ No me di cuenta y no la pude seguir perdóneme.

El castaño lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa acariciándole el cabello al niño.

-No te preocupes ven y come conmigo, luego buscaremos a Anita.

Opacho cambio su expresión a una sonrisa, tomando asiento al lado de Hao.

El pequeño estaba muy feliz de que su señor Hao era tan amable con él, y que no se enojaba cuando descuidaba a la rubia.

Sabe que la chica es muy importante para su señor, por eso la cuida para ver al chico feliz.

Aunque la rubia la quisieran otros hombres le pertenecía a su amo, el como buen amigo iba a asegurarse de que nadie la apartara de su lado.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El chico la miro con una sonrisa.

La había estado buscando, desde que la vio entrar con sus dos amigos, sospechaba de la rubia.

No sabía lo que esa rubia traía entre manos pero seguramente no era nada bueno.

Cuando llego hacía ella, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo con rapidez a un lugar completamente vacío.

Ahí nadie los molestaría, y podrían hablar sin que nadie lo supiera.

-Y bien cuando me dirás quién te envió ayer_ El chino la miro autoritario viendo como ella tomaba asiento.

-Hola Ren_ Dice con una pequeña sonrisa_ No me esperaba verte por aquí y menos que trataras a una dama así tan bruscamente.

-Responde ahora Yoh y Horo-Horo pueden haber caído en tus encantos pero yo no soy como ellos, sé que algo tramas

Se acerca más a ella, tomándola de la mano impidiéndole escapar, en su rostro adorna una pequeña sonrisa.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

El Usui miraba la escena enojado, Ren era todo un descarado primero le decía cosas horribles a la rubia. Y ahora estaba en un lugar desierto con ella, a pocos centímetros de distancia y apunto de besarla.

Tal vez ese siempre fue su plan, quizás ellos eran algo más que amigos.

Ren era muy serio y frío como para admitir que le guste alguien, ellos seguramente tenían tiempo saliendo a escondidas.

Esa imagen lo torturaba no quería ver como acababa este encuentro de amor.

Sin decirles ni una palabra y sin que notaran su presencia se alejó.

Su sonrisa y su ánimo se habían esfumado por completo, era su primera desilusión y todo por culpa del oji-ámbar que no se había dignado a mencionarle a ninguno que tenía novia.

Con una falsa sonrisa llego donde sus amigos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Anna le dio una cachetada a Ren alejándolo de ella.

-Quien te crees para hablarme así e invadir mi espacio personal, que seas un Tao no significa nada tu a mí me respetas_ Sin más la rubia comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

El chico acaricio su rostro ahora marcado con la mano de ella, esa chica era muy fuerte y ahora que la veía bien bastante atractiva.

Comenzó a agitar su cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ella era malvada y en algún momento mostraría de qué lado estaba, tal vez era una de los X-Laws y quería acercarse a Yoh para matarlo.

Suspiro con pesadez caminando a través de la aldea, todos miraban la marca roja en su mejilla.

No era común ver algo así y menos en un Tao.

-¡Hola Ren! ¿Qué te paso?_ El Asakura menor se acercó a él viendo fijamente la marca de la cachetada.

Horokeu al ver al recién llegado bufo, seguramente había hecho enojar a su noviecita y le había propinado una buena cachetada.

-Nada_ Su voz suena más fría de lo habitual.

Los demás no preguntaron nada más, y como si nada hubiese pasado siguieron comiendo.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

La rubia caminaba furiosa, ese chico era un atrevido, ella no era una mujerzuela que solo por saber que él era un Tao se rendiría a sus pies.

Estaba muy equivocado con ella, ningún hombre la trataba así y mucho menos ese chiquillo caprichoso, le enseñaría quien era Anna Kyoyama.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a Hao frente a ella. El chico la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Anita uno de nuestros equipos aliados tendrá una pelea, el equipo Tsuki-Gumi contra el equipo alas_ Dice con una sonrisa_ Ahí todos te conocerán como mi aliada.

La chica asiente mirándolo fijamente comenzando a caminar al lugar.

Al llegar al desierto abre su sombrilla y mira fijamente a los recién llegados.

Aun no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia pero pronto lo harían. Miro sin interés el combate que daba inicio.

Tres aves blancas alzaron el vuelo acercándose al equipo luna, Bill alzo su mano haciendo aparecer a su equipo de fútbol.

Las aves chocaron contra la gran muralla, lo que aprovecho Hang para atacarlos con Shion-Shion, los alzó a un punto específico donde Mohamed los apunto con su mano abierta y una ráfaga de luz salió de ella, desintegrando por completo a sus enemigos dando por terminada la batalla.

Yoh alzó la vista mirando a su hermano junto al pequeño Opacho y a la rubia.

Sus ojos perdieron el color al saber quién era esa rubia.

Una sonrisa escapo de los labios del Asakura mayor, mientras comenzaba alejarse con el pequeño dejando sola a la rubia.

Anna miro fijamente un punto específico, camino con tranquilidad hasta Yoh y sus amigos.

El ya no la miraba con una sonrisa, ya se había dado cuenta quien era su equipo.

-Te sugiero que se vallan de aquí alguien los necesita_ Dijo de manera tranquila con una sonrisa_ Es muy bonita tu hermana Ren Tao.

El chico la miro fijamente comenzando a correr seguido de sus amigos.

Algo pasaba con su hermana, pero porque ella le había advertido, ellos no eran amigos ni nada parecido.

Dejo sus pensamientos de lado comenzando a correr más rápido.

-Nos veremos después Ren Tao_ La chica sonrió mirando el lugar donde antes estaban

Siguió su camino con tranquilidad, ahora todos se le alejaban de ella.

Sabían muy bien quien era minutos antes su acompañante y no querían tener problemas con él.

-Ya llegue_ Informo entrando al lugar que compartía con Hao y Opacho.

-Te divertiste Anna_ El joven la miro con una sonrisa.

-En absoluto la pelea estuvo aburrida.

-Mañana será un nuevo día, vamos_ El chico le tomo la mano llevándola a un lago.

Con una sonrisa coqueta le enseño lo que había preparado para ellos dos.

Desde hacía unos días había observado a los amigos de su hermanito muy cerca de su Anna, no podía permitir que ganaran más terreno.

Ella era suya, solo él la podía cuidar y dar una vida tranquila siendo la esposa del Shaman King.

No iba a desaprovechar que era su aliada y el que mejor la conocía.

Sus manos acariciaron su rostro quitándole algunos mechones que caían ligeramente en su carita de ángel.

-Que hermosa eres Anita_ Susurra acercándose a su cara besando con suma delicadeza la frente de esta.

La chica se sonrojo un poco mirándolo fijamente, era la primera vez que Hao se portaba tan dulce con ella.

Miraron las estrellas mientras el castaño entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, pero nadie dijo nada, se quedaron observándose en silencio, no era incomodo en absoluto.

Aunque no dijeron nada no fue necesario las palabras, el hecho de verse ya sabían lo que el otro diría.

Anna se recostó en el hombro de Hao, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse quedando profundamente dormida sobre su mejor amigo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hola ya volví, voy a subir los capítulos una semana si y una no.**

 **Se me hace más fácil así, no serán muchos capítulos así que resumiré algunas cosas lo mejor posible, apegándome un poco de la serie.**

 **Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos.**

 **Miriam Kyoyama: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Mia Asakura12: Espero no haber tardado demasiado, gracias por tu comentario, me animas a continuar.**

 **Frangarrido1993: Gracias por tu comentario, ya te respondí por privado, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad, y me alegra haberte inspirado.**

 **Nathaly: Gracias por tu comentario, y bienvenida, me alegra que te guste la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos me animan con cada comentario, son muy amables.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disculpen los días de retraso, estaba actualizando otra historia. Sin más demora la historia, disfruten la lectura.**

 **Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Tomo a la chica en brazos de manera cuidadosa, no quería despertarla, se veía como un verdadero ángel durmiendo.

Aunque la realidad era diferente.

Sonrió recordando el carácter de mil demonios que tenía esa mujer.

Recordó la miles de veces que en los entrenamientos la hizo enojar, y se ganó unas buenas cachetadas.

Al principio fue difícil… Muy difícil, esa pequeña rubia más de una vez lo hizo enojar, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraron a estar juntos, y ahora, no podría imaginar su vida sin esa rubia al lado.

Acomodó varios mechones que caían en la cara de la mujer para comenzar a caminar.

Aunque ella nunca le hacía caso, y no era como sus otros aliados, así le gustaba más, le encantaba que se opusiera a su poder, que le gritara, que fuera totalmente diferente a los demás.

Camino hasta la casa con la luna iluminándolo, sonrió al ver a Opacho esperándolo frente a la puerta.

-Ya está lista la comida señor Hao_ El pequeño camino sirviendo los platos_ La señorita Anna ¿no comerá con nosotros?

-No Opacho, Anna está muy cansada_ El moreno la deja en la cama.

Besa con suavidad la frente de la chica caminando hasta Opacho, acaricio la cabellera del niño sentándose a su lado para comer.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Abrió sus ojos mirando el amanecer desde su ventana.

Sonrió de manera sutil, tomó su ropa caminando al baño.

Iría al combate del chiquillo arrogante sin que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial Hao.

Salió por la ventana del baño de manera tranquila.

Todos estaban ahí mirando el combate que daba inicio, más que un combate parecía un suicidio. No entendía la razón por la que Ren no atacaba, y menos aún por que sus compañeros de equipo no hacían nada.

Apretó los puños, ese chiquillo no le agradaba pero no por eso merecía morir de esa manera.

Los minutos pasaban, no podía escuchar lo que hablaban solo podía ver la batalla desde lejos.

Suspiro aliviada al ver que por fin comenzaba a atacar a la mujer, al fin había vuelto a ser el mismo, aunque no lo admitiera estaba levemente feliz al ver como ese chino ganaba el combate.

Sonrió de medio lado dándole la espalda al terminado combate, sabía que Ren se derrumbaría en cualquier momento pero ella no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar, después de todo ni siquiera eran amigos.

Camino por la aldea apache de manera tranquila, no le importaba si el chiquillo muriera, después de todo era un oponente menos, su oráculo virtual comenzó a sonar, informándole de su próxima batalla ese mismo día.

Su sonrisa se torció un poco, hacía tiempo que no veía a Hao en acción, Ese combate sería corto pero divertido.

Horas después el equipo se hizo presente en el estadio, muchos Shamanes estaban reunidos para ver el poder de Hao.

Este solo miraba al frente sin importarle los espectadores, les enseñaría quien era el verdadero rey Shaman. Y a quien le debían respeto.

El combate dio inicio, el pequeño Opacho sonrió quedándose al lado de Anna y Hao, la chica saco su collar aunque sabía que no era necesario quería estar preparada para todo.

El combate dio inicio y el espíritu del fuego alzo a los chicos en su mano derecha, mientras Hao sonreía divertido.

No era necesario hablar, el espíritu del fuego sabía qué hacer.

El equipo contrario temblaba al ver el espíritu, con algo de temer materializando sus espíritus acompañantes.

Su lucha los tres juntos no lograba nada, el espíritu de Hao era demasiado poderoso para ellos, solo habían pasado diez minutos y se encontraban muy cansados, su poder espiritual estaba por los suelos.

No aguantarían un golpe más.

-Comételos_ Sonrió sónicamente mirando a sus patéticos oponentes.

Anna miro fijamente como el gran espíritu destruía los otros tres a la vez y tomaba a dos de los Shamanes ensartándolos en sus dedos como carne, sonrió un poco escuchando como con su último aliento pedían piedad.

Todos miraban asombrados y horrorizados la escena, todos exceptos sus colegas.

El espíritu se comió a los dos Shamanes, su mirada se posó en el que intentaba huir, con calma acomodo a Hao y sus compañeros de equipo en su hombro, para tomar al hombre desde sus piernas, una en cada mano.

Yoh miro la escena apretando los puños, no entendía como los grandes espíritus aceptaban tal acto de hostilidad, por parte de su hermano mayor.

El espíritu jalo ambas piernas, gritos de dolor salían del hombre mientras lo partían a la mitad para luego comérselo, Anna bajo calmadamente al estadio mirando la sangre en la arena.

Nadie podía creer que una chica tan bonita y aparentemente inofensiva estuviera en ese equipo.

El Apache tocio un poco tratando de procesar lo ocurrido, mientras los declaraba ganadores.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Horokeu, el cual estaba impresionado de lo ocurrido.

Sonrió comenzando a caminar fuera del lugar, ahora todos le tendrían miedo a ella también, su sonrisa se ensancho, le gustaba esa idea.

-Anna.

La chica se detuvo en seco al escuchar su voz de los labios de la persona que menos esperaba ver, al menos por un tiempo.

Giro sus talones quedando frente a frente con esa ámbar mirada.

-Que fue todo eso_ Ren la miro algo enojado.

Sabía que esa chiquilla ocultaba algo y que en cierto punto era malo, pero llegar a estar en el mismo equipo que Hao era demasiado.

-Nada de tu incumbencia_ La chica lo miro con frialdad.

-Gracias por advertirme lo de mi hermana, al menos no eres completamente malvada_ Se voltea dándole la espalda_ Nos veremos después Anna.

Una sonrisa cruza la cara del chico comenzando a caminar lejos de la chica, había encontrado una chiquilla muy curiosa, de alguna manera podría admitir que comenzaba a agradarle.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

-No me agrada que este tan cerca de mi Anna_ Hao mira la escena desde un techo.

Su puño se mantiene cerrado mientras lo ve marcharse, los amigos de su hermano le estaban dando problemas, debía librarse de ellos, no podían retrasar su plan.

Pero tampoco podía acelerarse si hacía las cosas mal la rubia se alejaría de él. Y conociendo su carácter, para siempre, debía ganar terreno y hacerla su esposa.

Se reiría en la cara de los perdedores no solo sería el Shaman King, si no también tendría a la persona que amaba como su esposa, debía actuar, con cuidado y sutileza.

Tranquilamente se acercó a la muchacha, debía dejarles claro a todos que ella es su muñeca de porcelana, y solo él la cuidaría como lo que es. Cueste lo que cueste.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ya la historia se está encaminando por el camino que le corresponde.**

 **Espero que les agrade la continuación.**

 **Voy algo lento con el HaoxAnna puesto que con el carácter de la rubia si el intenta algo que a ella no le agrade lo golpeará y se alejará de él.**

 **Así que prefiero que él comience a conquistarla poco a poco de manera sutil.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Frangarrido1993: ¡Sí! está marcando presencia, pero no puede ser muy dominante debe ser sutil a su manera, como sabemos Anna es de las chicas que no les gusta que la dominen, y mucho menos que le digan que hacer por lo tanto debo apegarme a su actitud y moldear mi historia para que no choque con lo que conocemos, espero que te agrade la actualización. Gracias por tú Reviews.**

 **Mia Asakura12: Ummm lo de Ren puede haber acercamiento y lo habrá pero no puedo desconcentrarme de la pareja inicial, si no terminará siendo AnnaxRen, Como dije antes debo tener cuidado porque me estoy tratando de apegar a la personalidad de Anna por lo cual Hao no puede ir por ahí besándola.**

 **Miriam Asakura: De nada, gracias a ti por tu comentario.**

 **Nos leemos luego**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Después de tanto tiempo voy a actualizar, aún no tengo PC, intentaré no descuidarlos tantos meses. Ya se acerca la final de este fic, ya que no me quiero extender más de diez capítulos. Por lo cual me concentraré en el principal objetivo de este fic; Anna y Hao.**

 **Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Su puño se tenso al escuchar las palabras de Ren.

Sabía que lo que decía era totalmente cierto, la rubia había jugado con ellos, haciéndole creer que era de confianza, cuando en realidad era una aliada de él. Una simple muñeca que seguía las ordenes de su amo.

Esa era la única razón por la cual lo había buscado. Para llegar hasta Yoh.

Su puño se estampo contra la mesa, sus amigos lo miraron irse del lugar.

-Déjalo Ren tiene mucho que procesar_ Por primera vez tomo la palabra Yoh.

El joven chino se puso de pie tomando un rumbo totalmente contrario al de su compañero.

De todos los ahí presentes, él era el único que no había confiado en Anna. Pero había llegado un momento que deseaba estar equivocado.

Y ahora la persona que quería evitar se encontraba caminando en dirección contraria a la de él.

Los grandes espíritus seguramente lo odiaban, oh se divertían al ponerlo en estas situaciones.

Una sonrisa angelical vio aparecer en el angelical rostro de ella.

¿Era la misma persona sin corazón que actuaba tan normal al ver como se comían unos Shamanes?

¡No! Se negaba a creer que era la misma chica. Esta parecía una muñeca de porcelana, que se podría romper si la tocabas. Se negaba a aceptar la verdad, aunque sabía que era inútil negarse a la realidad.

-Hola Ren_ La escucho pronunciar su nombre de una manera que la hacía parecer la criatura más tierna de este mundo-No me digas que ahora me tienes miedo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los ambarinos de ella, aun le costaba creer que había tenido la razón, e incluso era peor de lo que el imaginaba.

-No me hagas reír solo eres la muñeca de Hao_ Su voz sonaba fría, en ningún momento titubeo ni bajo la mirada.

-Tal vez tengas razón_ Se acerco un poco a él-Pero esta muñeca puede matarte a ti y a tus amigos sin esfuerzo alguno, recuérdalo Tao aun tu poder espiritual es diminuto comparado con el mío.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder ante la mirada del otro.

-Annita_ Hao apareció frente a ambos con una sonrisa cínica-¡Oh! miren quien tenemos aquí uno de los inútiles amigos de mi hermanito_ Fingió sorpresa mientras rodeaba a la rubia sobre los hombros-Nos vamos Annita tienes entrenamiento hoy. Tengo algo especial para ti.

La rubia rodo los ojos, conocía lo celoso que era su líder cuando se trataba de ella.

Sin mirar al chico frente a ella comenzó a alejarse hasta el área donde entrenaba.

Hao sonrió comenzando a seguirla, con la idea de que ya se había quitado una molestia de encima.

Una sonrisa se extendió por el masculino y sexy rostro de Ren, ya había encontrado el talón de Aquiles del "indestructible" Shaman del fuego. Quien hubiera creído que una simple chiquilla amargada cara de ángel pudiera poner en esa situación a Hao.

Jeanne miraba al chico desde Iron Maiden, el Tao no era el único que se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos existentes del castaño por la linda Kyoyama. Usaría esa información y por fin destruiría al ser más despreciable.

-Vamos Marcos tenemos mucho que preparar, esa niña no es ordinaria su poder espiritual está oculto, podría darnos algunas complicaciones pero si logramos retenerla Hao estará en nuestras manos.

Su "angelical" rostro se hizo visible ante sus seguidores, dándole una tierna sonrisa, como si la muerte de alguien fuera solo un divertido juego.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Anna tenía los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo no parecía moverse más que para respirar, aún debía parecer que era tan débil como Manta. Pero eso no significaba que no podía entrenar.

Hao la miraba desde una roca algo alejada, acompañado de la pequeña Opacho, mientras el equipo flor custodiaba la zona asegurándose que nadie presenciara el espíritu acompañante de la rubia.

Claro no lo hacían por el bien de la chica, eso jamás pasaría. Solo lo hacían por que Hao se lo había pedido, claro y que no espiaran.

El espíritu acompañante de la rubia hizo acto de presencia posesionando el collar de los 1080. Ella era la única capaz de detener a Hao, pero al estar a su lado lo ayudaría a llegar hasta los grandes espíritus.

-Sabía que el collar te ayudaría mucho más que el otro Annita_ Confeso con una sonrisa-Tu le darás un mejor uso que aquella niña rosa que solo lo tenía por error.

Opacho sonrió al ver a su amo Hao tan contento, sabía que ese collar que había tomado de la habitación de la prometida de su hermano le iba a ayudar mucho a la señorita Anna a hacer más fuerte su posesión de objetos.

-Buen trabajo Opacho_ Acaricio el cabello de su pequeña amiga, mientras sus ojos enfocaban a la bella rubia.

Comenzó a caminar hasta ella y tomo la mano de ella entre las suyas depositando un dulce beso en ellas.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que ella no se negaba, ni lo golpeaba.

-Seré el Shaman King y te haré mi esposa. Te daré la vida que siempre soñaste mi pequeña Muñeca_ Acaricio la mejilla de ella con una encantadora sonrisa, logrando que un leve sonrojo se hiciera presente en las mejillas de ella.

-Aun falta muchos enfrentamientos para eso_ Su mirada se fijo en otro lado tratando de ocultar el sonrojo.

-No importa cuánto tiempo pase, tú serás la esposa del Shaman King… Mi esposa Anna.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tamao buscaba desesperadamente el collar que le había encargado cuidar su maestra, podría jurar que lo había dejado en la mesita de noche antes de ir a hacer el almuerzo.

Seguro esa extraña desaparición fue por causa de sus dos espíritus acompañantes, siempre trataban de hacerle bromas con cosas realmente importantes.

Corrió hasta donde se encontraban sus espíritus jugando y molestando a la pobre Koloro.

-Donde está el collar de los 1080_ Pregunto algo alterada, no podía dejar que Kino se enterara de la desaparición del collar, sería su fin como prometida de Yoh.

Sus espíritus acompañantes la miraron sin entender de qué hablaba.

Al ver la reacción de sus espíritus la peli-rosa se asusto aun más. Ahora si estaba perdida, si ellos no tenían el collar alguien más se lo había quitado.

Solo le quedaba comenzar a buscarlo en cada rincón de la aldea Apache. Tal vez los grandes espíritus la ayudarían a encontrarlo.

Esperaba encontrarlo antes de que sus maestros notaran la ausencia de este collar. Suspiro algo cansada, no podría ir a ver a su prometido en la batalla que tenían el día de hoy.

Sin opciones comenzó a buscar el collar con ayuda de sus espíritus acompañantes.

Horo-Horo miro a la peli rosa con una ceja alzada, desde hace un rato la había visto revisar la nevera y las papeleras buscando desesperadamente algo.

-¿Qué pasa Tamao?_ Se atrevió a preguntar algo aburrido de ver a la joven frustrarse por no encontrar nada-¿Qué estas buscando?

-¡Oh Joven Horo-Horo! N… Nada_ Dudaba en decirle la verdad al peli-azul.

-¿Estás segura?_ Pregunto de nuevo.

-Es que perdí el collar de los 1080 y si no lo encuentro los abuelos del joven Yoh se molestaran y ya no me aceptaran como su prometida_ Hablo mirando el piso aguantando las lagrimas-Debo encontrarlo cuanto antes-Con ese collar iban a derrotar a Hao.

-Dime como es yo te ayudaré, si ese collar derrota a Hao estaré feliz de encontrarlo_ Hablo recordando a la rubia-Voy a buscar en el pueblo tu ve a consultar tu tabla, a ver si te aparece algo relevante.

El joven pelo azul comenzó a buscar entre los Shamanes y las tiendas, quería encontrar lo más rápido posible el collar que le ayudaría a la rubia para librarse de su verdugo. La única lógica que una chica como ella estuviera con alguien como él, era que la tuviera amenazada.

La peli-rosa comenzó a buscar algún indicio de donde podía empezar a buscar el collar, pero solo se topo con un chico peli verde. Lo había conocido hace algunos días, era un amigo de su prometido, que quería más poder.

Pero si su tabla le decía que él era la solución a su problema entonces lo encontraría.

Comenzó a correr alrededor del lugar buscando desesperadamente al chico, tenía que encontrarlo lo antes posible.

Luego de recorrer varios lugares lo encontró junto a la doncella.

-Joven Lyserg necesito tu ayuda_ Hablo tímidamente mientras sentía la mirada de ambos_ Se que usted puede encontrar objetos con ayuda de su espíritu acompañante Morphy, por favor ayúdeme a recuperar el collar de los 1080, ese collar fue el que venció a Hao hace 500 años, solo ese collar puede detenerlo.

Hablo sin importarle revelar información importante frente a ambos jóvenes.

Antes que Lyserg pudiera decir algo la doncella tomo la palabra.

-Te ayudaremos pequeña_ Su voz sonaba como un ángel, una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Con ese collar destruiría de una vez por todo a Hao, todo iba mejor de lo que había pensado, el tiempo de Hao estaba contado en ese mundo, no le importaba quien fuera Shaman King lo único que le importaba era destruir de una vez por todas Hao Asakura.

 **Continuara…**

 **Creo que este capítulo me quedó más largo que los otros, cosa que me alegro, ya está cerca, el desenlace de esta historia, sé que no va a ser muy larga, pero desde el principio tenía planeado que fuera un fic corto.**

 **Pobre Tamao es tan inocente que va a ser usada por la malvada Jeanne (la cuál aunque hice un fic de ella, aun me sigue desagradando por querer matar a Hao)**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior: Mía Asakura12, Miriam Kyouyama, y Frangarrido1993.**

 **Disculpen de verdad la demora… Por haber demorado les adelantaré algo del siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Humillado!**

 **Así se sentía en este momento, El era el más poderoso Shaman, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, oh eso creía antes de pedirle ayuda a la persona que ahora estaba caminando a su lado, pero lo que menos espero es que, esa misma persona aceptara sin oposición a buscar a su querida Anna.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Hao sonrió mirando a la rubia acurrucada en la cama, jamás había imaginado que una insolente mocosa; como solía llamarla. Se convirtiera en algo tan importante para él.

Aunque, desde que ambos estaban en la aldea, no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar juntos, hoy se lo recompensaría, no tenía nada que perder, ya todos la conocían como su compañera de equipo.

-Annita_ Acaricio su cabello dorado, tratando de despertarla.

Aunque le gustaba verla así, ya que parecía toda una linda muñeca.

Pero debía hablar con ella, prácticamente era enemigo de todos los Shamanes en ese lugar, debía cuidarse las espaldas. Y cuidarla a ella y a la pequeña Opacho.

-Annita_ Paso sus dedos por la mejilla de Anna-Vamos despierta, te tengo una sorpresa.

La chica abrió poco a poco los ojos, sonrojándose al notar la cercanía del Shaman de fuego.

-¿Qué pasa?_ Hablo algo seria mirando a otro lado, disimulando sus mejillas.

-Te espero a fuera_ Le beso la frente con una sonrisa para salir.

Anna lo miraba con la ceja alzada, era la primera vez que caminaban juntos por la aldea, por lo general él prefería no exponerla.

Todos los que antes la miraban embobados, ahora evitaban mirarla. No querían morir a manos de Hao. Eso estaba claro. Ni siquiera se cruzaban por su camino.

Es más, hasta vio un chico, que al ver quien era su acompañante corrió lo más lejos del lugar.

Estaba más que claro, que todos los shamanes sabían a qué equipo pertenecía la chica.

Hao la miro con una sonrisa abriendo una puerta del local de comida. Para dejarla pasar primero.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Miro el amanecer con una sonrisa, los grandes espíritus estaban de su lado, claramente querían ver a Hao destruido, al igual que a esa chica.

Todos los que ayudaran a Hao debían ser destruidos, sólo así traerían paz al mundo.

Esperaba que Lyserg diera rápido con el dichoso collar.

Esa era el arma que usarían para regresar al infierno a ese demonio. Era el lugar donde nunca debió salir.

La peli-rosa no se había apartado del lugar desde el día anterior. Ni ella ni Lyserg habían encontrado alguna pista, con el paradero del collar.

Aquella persona que lo robo, lo hizo muy bien, su rastro era casi indetectable. Pero la doncella sabía que pronto lo encontraría.

El péndulo comenzó a marcar un lugar específico, sólo tenían que seguirlo y encontrarían al responsable de la pérdida del collar. Y ese hermoso collar que usarían para exterminar a todo lo que se opusiera al exterminio del Asakura mayor.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Yoh y sus amigos se encontraban sentados en una mesa del local de Silva. El menor Asakura sonreía tranquilamente, mientras Ryu caminaba de un lado a otro preocupado por la desaparición de la peli-rosa.

Aún no entendía como el amo Yoh no se preocupaba, ¡era su prometida!, ni siquiera borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tranquilo Ryu_ Hablo por primera vez Horo-Horo- Ella estará bien, además conoces a Yoh, en su mente no existe la preocupación, Tamao volverá muy pronto y…

Se detuvo al ver como la puerta del local era abierto, por el pasaban Hao y Anna, era sumamente extraño, si bien sabían que eran compañeros de equipo, nunca antes habían llegado juntos a un lugar.

Es más, si no fuera por lo presenciado días antes, creería que un ángel como ella jamás estaría cerca del Asakura mayor.

Ren se giro topándose con los ambarinos ojos de la chica, que miraba el local fríamente.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí_ Su voz sonaba aún más cínica que la de costumbre, paso su brazo por los hombros de Anna- Mi patético hermanito y sus amigos igual de patéticos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ Yoh se puso de pie preparado para un ataque, con su hermano nadie podía confiarse.

Una carcajada se hizo escuchar en el local, mientras la rubia miraba la escena sin emoción alguna.

-No crees que sí te hubiera querido eliminar lo hubiera hecho antes "hermanito"_ Lo miro con una sonrisa de lado- Ahora no estoy para juegos, pero si desean tanto que acabe con sus vidas lo haré más tarde.

Anna se sentó en una mesa ignorando completamente la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en ese local. Una vez terminada la breve explicación de Hao, esté se sentó frente a ella.

Hubiese querido estar en un lugar más privado, siempre que pasaba por el local estaba solo, y ahora que había traído a Anna, estaban unos inútiles en la otra mesa.

Silva salió de la cocina mirando sus clientes con una amable sonrisa, más sin embargo al ver a Hao toda la felicidad se había esfumado, sin importar que fuera un cliente, lo sacaría a patadas.

Se detuvo asombrado al toparse con la acompañante del Shaman.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, frente a Hao charlando animadamente se encontraba la chica que días antes lo había embobado. ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran? Trato de buscar una respuesta en los jóvenes que estaban comiendo en la otra mesa.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a otro lado? Hay mejores lugares donde te podría llevar_ Hao le sonrió de manera tierna, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de los de ella.

-Estoy bien aquí_ Hablo tranquilamente, sin importarle las miradas que le dirigían a ambos.

A Hao no le gustaba que la miraran mucho, pero si se retiraban del lugar el Tao creería que la había vencido y no lo iba a permitir. Le iba a enseñar de quien era esa rubia. Y no es que la considerara un objeto ni nada parecido. Ella misma había aceptado estar a su lado.

El la conocía mejor que nadie, esa mocosa gruñona, se había ganado un lugar en su grupo poco a poco, muchas veces se había enfrentado a muchos de sus colegas, incluso a él.

Era una de las únicas que no había calcinado por el atrevimiento de abofetearlo y desafiarlo tan abiertamente, y podía jurar que muchos de sus colegas odiaban a Anna, pero también le tenían miedo, incluso más que a él.

Y es que sin invocar algún espíritu acompañante, su sola presencia te hacía temerle, y más cuando te consideraba enemigo. Era la mujer más interesante que se había topado en todas sus vidas, y no la dejaría alejarse de él tan fácil.

-¿Que desean ordenar?_ Silva llamo su atención, su sonrisa era forzada, apretaba los dientes con enojo tratando de no ser descortés, después de todo clientes eran clientes.

Hao sonrió con diversión, disfrutaba tanto este momento. Alguien que lo odiaba, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreírle, sólo por dinero.

Yoh miraba a Silva con una sonrisa mientras llevaba el pedido a la cocina, sus castaños ojos miraron de reojo a la pareja. Era la primera vez que veía a Hao ser tan amable con alguien.

A pesar de todas las muertes que había causado, y de sus ideales algo radicalistas, tenía sentimientos, y si eso lo hacía ser "bueno" por un tiempo era mejor verlo así junto a ella.

¿Quién lo diría? Una chiquilla rubia de mal carácter podía lograr que un Shaman como Hao cambie de tal manera, que no le importaría estar en el mismo local que él y sus amigos, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Luego de comer, y darle una buena propina a Silver (la cual el Apache casi destruye si no fuera por la intervención de Yoh), salieron del local comenzando a caminar lejos de la aldea.

Hao quería que el día fuera inolvidable, alejarse de todos; como solían hacer siempre. Sólo ellos dos, Opacho estaría bien preparando una rica comida para cuando ambos llegaran, almorzar los tres juntos, como la pequeña familia que eran.

Llegaron al bosque luego de un rato, el lugar estaba lleno de aves que cantaban muy animados, los árboles los protegían del imponente sol.

Una suave brisa movió los cortos cabellos de la chica haciéndola cerrar los ojos por un momento, una risita la hizo volverlos abrir, miro a su acompañante con una mueca fastidiada.

-Sabes Anna, te ves como toda una muñeca de porcelana_ Se acercó a ella rodeando la cintura de ella, con sus morenos brazos sin ejercer ninguna presión- Siento que si te abrazo con algo más de fuerza te puedes romper, eres mi mayor tesoro, incluso renunciaría al título de Shaman King por ti_ Beso con cuidado la mejilla de ella, dándole una ligera sonrisita al notar el rojo de las mejillas de ella- Te ves tan tierna así, tan inofensiva, pero yo más que nadie se que no eres una frágil muñeca, se lo fuerte que puedes ser. Por eso me complace que seas mi aliada.

-Hao yo…_ Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir los morenos y suaves labios del chico sobre los de ella.

Fue un leve rose, pero fue suficiente para desconectarlos de la realidad que era ahora sus vidas, y hacerlos olvidar de todas las peleas que venían. Sus ojos se encontraron luego de separarse, un pequeño brillo estaba presente en los ojos de ambos.

Las morenas manos de él subieron, hasta toparse con las suaves mejillas de ella, en un rápido movimiento junto de nuevo sus labios. Los labios de ambos se movían a los compas de una canción aun no escuchada, mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco para disfrutar más el momento.

Los dedos pulgares de Hao comenzaron a acariciar con ternura las mejillas coloradas de ella, mientras una ligera sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

-Te ves preciosa así_ Le dijo al separarse, notando el leve tono de las mejillas de la rubia.

-No lo menciones_ Hablo con autoridad mirando a otro lado, sin esperar alguna palabra más o un nuevo gesto parecido al anterior comenzó a alejarse de él.

Su sonrisa se entristeció un poco más no se borro, sus ojos aun seguían brillando, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo la misma niña testaruda y orgullosa.

Comenzó a caminar con dirección a la casa, la dejaría pensar un poco, y le daría el espacio que le pedía.

Lyserg miro algo alejado a la rubia, según su péndulo ella era la que tenía el collar capaz de derrotar a Hao, miro a Jeanne junto a la doncella de hierro que sonreía complacida.

Era perfecto no sólo obtendría el collar, sino también el señuelo perfecto para atraer al Shaman del fuego.

Acaricio con una sonrisa a la doncella de hierro, mientras esta se abría. Y dejaba salir las hiedras que se aproximaron a Anna con rapidez amarrándola, sin que ella pudiera reaccionar una flor algo extraña blanca con lila le rocío un poderoso somnífero, su cuerpo fue suavemente llevado y acomodado en la doncella de hierro, que ahora su interior eran flores somníferas.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Debió quedarse con ella, permanecer a su lado sin importar que lo mande a volar, o lo golpeará, no fuera importado nada de eso si ella estaba a su lado.

Su puño envuelto en fuego, se estampo contra la mesa de madera reduciéndola a simples cenizas, la pequeña Opacho intentaba tranquilizarlo sin éxito alguno.

Ya era más de las diez de la noche y la rubia aún no aparecía.

-Amo Hao_ La pequeña le tendió una nota que encontró pegada en la puerta.

El Shaman del fuego la leyó, su enojo aumentaba con cada verso.

-Opacho vamos_ Hablo con los puños cerrados, y la nota ahora arrugada en sus manos, se sentía enojado con todos pero en especial consigo mismo por no poder protegerla.

¡Humillado!

Así se sentía en este momento, El era el más poderoso Shaman, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, oh eso creía antes de pedirle ayuda a la persona que ahora estaba caminando a su lado, pero lo que menos espero es que, esa misma persona aceptara sin oposición a buscar a su querida Anna.

-No te preocupes estará bien_ Hablo sin mirarlo si quiera, su odio contra Hao seguía existiendo, pero no iba a permitir que destruyeran a una linda criatura solo por "hacer el bien"- Es aquí.

-Debes estar bromeando, suficiente humillación al pedirte que me acompañaras, ahora también debo involucrar a Yoh y sus estúpidos amigos_ Pregunto enojado.

-Tú decides, además ¿por qué no pides ayuda a tus colegas?_ Opacho tomo la mano de Hao tratando de que no quemará al Apache frente a él.

-Todos ellos son unos traidores, merecen ser calcinados_ Miro de reojo la casa de su hermano- Entremos.

Yoh miro asombrado a Silva, Hao y Opacho llegar juntos a su casa, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada apagada de su hermano mayor.

-¿Nos ayudaras?_ Silva hablo luego de que el Shaman del fuego pidiera por primera vez ayuda.

Yoh sonrió cálidamente mientras cerraba sus ojos, si esa chica hacía de Hao la persona que era, iba a ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

 **Continuara…**

 **Yoh y Silva se unen a Hao para salvar a Anna de Jeanne, se acerca el final, para ser sincera jamás hice este fic con un final meditado, a diferencia de los demás, ni yo sé cómo terminará. Por eso agradezco el apoyo, aunque sea un fic algo raro, y sin sentido. Ummm no sé si me tomará más de un capítulo terminarla así que este podría ser el penúltimo capítulo dependiendo de mi inspiración (que últimamente me huye)**

 **Respondiendo comentarios.**

 **Miriam Kyoyama: Pues aun es un misterio, pero algo es seguro y es que la usará para fines malignos.**

 **Asakura sempai: Me alegra que te gustará mi fic, jamás abandonaría, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **Frangarrido1993: Pues esa persona no es Yoh, pero el también ayudará. Publicaré cuando le quite la pc a mi primita de nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Saludos.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 7**

Las hiedras se enredaban alrededor de las figura de la joven, Anna respiraba despacio, aun estaba bajo efectos de aquella flor.

Jeanne sonreía acariciando por fuera la doncella de hierro, su interior estaban dos cosas muy valiosas.

Destruiría primero a la rubia frente a los ojos de su amado, se aprovecharía de la debilidad de Hao por esa chica.

Su única y querida muñequita, todos en la aldea Apache estaban al tanto del amor que él le procesaba, y si alguna vez lo había dudado Jeanne, luego de ver ese beso había comprendido que era realidad.

-Señorita Jeanne, ¿me da el collar?_ Pregunto la peli-rosa que se encontraba al lado de Lyserg.

La peli plata sonrió como todo un ángel para mirarla, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se movió negando a devolverlo.

Cuando Tamao iba a protestar, Marco amarro sus manos con fuerza tirándola al piso. Ninguna mocosa estropearía la oportunidad de destruir a Hao.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Horokeu caminaba algo cansado siguiendo a Ren, desde que habían visto a Hao cerca de Silver e Yoh habían comenzado a seguirlos por "precaución". Aunque él creía que la verdadera razón era porque el Tao se quería enfrentar a el Asakura mayor.

Suspiro con pesadez comenzando a caminar, de un momento a otro choco con Ren haciendo que este cayera al suelo quedando en evidencia frente a los tres hombres.

Yoh soltó una risita mientras Hao lo miraba enojado, si no era suficiente con el Apache y su "querido" hermanito, ahora debía estar pendiente de dos estorbos.

-Lárguense de aquí o los calcinaré_ Hablo más enojado que nunca, no tenía tiempo que perder con esos dos idiotas.

-Disculpen a mi hermano, no está de muy buen humor_ Yoh se metió en la conversación, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

-¿Y cuando esta de humor?_ Pregunto Ren con un toque de superioridad.

Hao se acerco al chico fulminándolo con la mirada, un leve jalón de capa lo hizo detener su intento de asesinato.

-Ya sé donde se encuentra la señorita Anna señor_ La pequeña Opacho sonrió para convertirse en ovejita.

Horo-Horo miro a Yoh esperando que le informaran la situación, tal vez Hao era algo impulsivo y calcinaría a cualquiera, pero siempre llevaba una sonrisa cínica. No lo conocía, pero por su reacción y las palabras de la niña algo estaba pasando.

-Anita fue secuestrada_ Yoh informo mientras recibía una mirada reprobatoria de su hermano mayor- Ayudaré a Hao y a Silver para encontrarla

Ren frunció el ceño, esa no era el tipo de chicas que secuestraban con facilidad.

-Ayudaremos_ Horo-Horo mostro una fría expresión mirando a Hao fijamente, no tenía nada contra la rubia inclusive había llegado a sentir admiración hacía ella.

Ren sonrió de lado asintiendo mientras cerraba los ojos, lo que pasaba con Hao era cosa a parte, gracias a esa rubia había logrado salvar a su hermana, si la salvaba a ella estarían a mano.

Además, para este momento el castaño mayor se debía estar sintiendo muy enojado, por las apresuradas palabras de su amigo.

Silver poso una mano sobre el hombro del Shaman del fuego, asintiendo levemente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Continuaron su camino sin esperar nada más. Opacho iba adelante señalándoles el camino, los gemelos seguían a la niña de cerca, mientras Ren y Horokeu miraban fijamente a ambos. El hombre mayor iba detrás con una ligera sonrisa.

Nunca habría creído que estaría trabajando junto a Hao, solo para salvar a una chica, estaba desafiando los deseos de los grandes espíritus. En algún momento se había vuelto un demente o golpeado la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

Esa era la única explicación lógica que explicaba su comportamiento actual, miro a los jóvenes frente a él, todos estaban aquí por la misma razón. Recatar a la chica, sin importar que no le perteneciera a ninguno querían verla libre.

Hao bufaba mirando de reojo a los amigos de su hermano, solo iban a ser un estorbo en la batalla. Si ponían en peligro a Anna, los haría pagar.

-Mira quien nos vino a visitar_ Jeanne hablo con una voz muy fina mientras acariciaba la doncella de hierro, Tamao se encontraba atada a un árbol inconsciente. Mientras Lyserg miraba a otro lado.

-Suelta a Anna_ Hablo con autoridad el Shaman del fuego con los puños cerrados rodeados de fuego.

-Oh no podría ella tiene algo que me interesa_ Sonrió con dulzura- Si la destruyo destruiré tus esperanzas de estar con ella. Eres un demonio, ¿Acaso creíste que ella te correspondería? Por algo se alejo de ti.

Los ojos de Hao perdieron color mientras apretaba aun más sus puños haciéndolos sangrar, Yoh miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, por alguna razón el sentía los mismos sentimientos de su gemelo en estos momentos.

Alzo su espada apuntando con ella a Jeanne, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos de ella, a pesar de todo lo que había causado Hao, Anna no merecía morir por las acciones de otro, y no podían manipular a su hermano con ella.

-Tengo algo para ti también Yoh_ Señalo la peli-rosa amarrada en el árbol inconsciente- ¿Quién diría que tu prometida era tan estúpida como para ayudarme en mi plan? Claro, ella jamás sospecho que alguien tan puro como yo la traicionaría.

Ren frunció el ceño, ahora debían recatar a dos mujeres, el miraba la escena junto a Horo-Horo Opacho y Silver, debían esperar que Hao e Yoh los distrajeran para actuar.

Hao con una mano lanzo tres bolas de fuego hacia la doncella, Los soldados X corrieron a proteger a su doncella dejando descuidada a Tamao, cosa que Horo-Horo aprovecho para liberarla y cargarla llevándosela sin que se dieran cuenta lejos de todo eso.

Sus rosados ojos comenzaron a abrirse, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a correr por ellos, ella era la única culpable de tal situación.

Jeanne sonrió con ternura mientras abría las puertas de la doncella de hierro revelando a una rubia con solo ropa interior, sus ojos estaban cerrados, en su cuello estaba el collar de las 1080.

Shamash estaba detrás de ella acariciándole el cabello, varias lianas la tenían sujetas a la doncella de hierro, se podía observar como estas le robaban poder espiritual, y la mantenían aun sumida en el sueño.

-El más grande tesoro de Hao ahora es mi muñeca, yo controlo los hilos y haré que te destruya con sus propias manos_ Acaricio el rostro de ella, mientras sonreía mirando de reojo a Hao- Acabalo por mi muñeca.

Una guadaña más grande que ella roja, de doble filo se materializo entre sus manos, donde se unía el mango, y el filo de la guadaña, se encontraba el collar de las 1080, colgaba como dos hileras de perlas que se separaban al final, dejando de ser un collar.

Hao miro molesto a Jeanne, Anna jamás había querido mostrar sus poderes ante ninguno solo él había visto estos poderes, más sin embargo no era ni la mitad del poder que ella usaba. Y aun así su hermano y sus amigos estaban sorprendidos.

-Como te atreves a usar a mi Anna así, te arrepentirás_ Dijo enojado mirando con odio a Jeanne.

-Mátalo_ Sonrió observando a Hao sobre su hombro.

La joven abrió los ojos más sin embargo no eran los mismos ojos color miel, estos eran blancos, haciendo notar que ya no era Anna.

La joven con agilidad blandió su guadaña atacando a Hao, más sin embargo una lanza se atravesó en el camino, Ren estaba algo sonrojada por la poca ropa que usaba su oponente, más no dejaría que una chica le ganará.

-Que crees que estás viendo Tao_ Grito Hao enojado mirando el pequeño cuerpo de Anna, cada vez parecía más una muñequita tierna.

-Nada Asakura solo ve por Jeanne, yo me encargo de Anna_ Miro de reojo al castaño. Sabía que si el luchaba contra la rubia perdería por los sentimientos que poseía, jamás lucharía enserio con ella, y solo lograría lo que Jeanne quería.

Hao sonrió mirando al joven, frente a él, a pesar de todo no era tan idiota.

-Destruiré a Jeanne_ El joven miro a Yoh el cual asintió.

-Ren, cuídala y déjanos lo demás a nosotros_ Yoh miro a su amigo depositando su confianza en él.

-Opacho_ Horokeu llego hasta la niña- Cuida a Tamao, Silver vamos no es momento para quedarse mirando a una chica mucho más joven que tu_ Dijo algo irritado mirando a otro lado disimulando el sonrojo.

Ambos cayeron frente a los gemelos tratando de ignorar la batalla desarrollada detrás de ellos. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia los soldados X.

Ren sonrió sin distraerse, la rubia trato de alejarse de él para ir contra Hao, pero él lo impidió, interponiéndose en su camino con su lanza.

-Yo soy tu oponente_ Dijo con una sonrisa ladina- Debes derrotarme si quieres luchar con Hao, Bason posesión de objetos_ Su espíritu acompañante entro en la lanza modificando el arma.

Anna lo miro aburrida, atacando con su guadaña mientras el bloqueaba cada ataque, tratando de ignorar la desnudes de su oponente. Cuando sus armas se encontraron el collar de las 1080 comenzó a moverse amarrando ambas manos del chico comenzando a drenar el poder espiritual de su oponente. Ren miro a la chica sorprendido, mientras ella seguía sin expresión alguna.

Con algo de fuerza se alejo de manera brusca, el collar aun no lo soltaba, pero había conseguido algo de espacio, un demonio apareció frente a él confundiéndolo aun más.

Se mostraba de color rojo con una cola muy parecida a la hoja de la guadaña. El demonio miro a su "madre" con furia, cualquiera que hiciera eso a su hermosa madre se consideraba su enemigo.

-¿Quién eres?_ Pregunto Ren alejándose aun más de la chica.

El demonio miro al Shaman, no sabía quién era el chiquillo, pero si salvaba a su madre de las garras de la doncella lo ayudaría.

El collar comenzó a brillar desapareciendo, quedando solo huesos en su lugar, liberando la movilidad de Ren.

-Soy Oh-Oni, el espíritu acompañante de mi madre_ Hablo mirando a su madre- Rompe esas lianas y salvarás a mi madre, dile a Hao que si no la protege mejor yo me encargaré de destruirlo.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta se desvaneció. Ren sonrió agradecido, apenas el demonio había desaparecido los huesos habían comenzado a cambiar su forma, por perlas, comenzando a regenerarse.

El Tao no espero que eso sucediera, con agilidad y su lanza rompió las lianas, la rubia cerró los ojos cayendo. La caída se vio interrumpida por el hombro del chino, sus manos estaban alrededor de la cintura de ella, su lanza había caído a la hora de su reacción. Todo ese poder de esa guadaña, aun sin ser posesionada por un espíritu. Si quería vencerla debía mejorar aún más.

Se quito la camisa roja posándola en los hombros de ella, debía taparla de alguna forma si no quería morir a manos del Asakura mayor, o inclusive a manos de esa joven muchacha.

Bason se materializo a su lado mirando la escena, su amo la había acomodado en sus piernas para que descansará mejor, mientras miraba fijamente el nuevo campo de batalla, una sonrisa se formo en los labios del espíritu. Era la primera vez que el señorito protegía a alguien además de su hermana.

-Estará bien_ Yoh le sonrió a su hermano venciendo a John y a su arcángel Rafael- Ren no le hará nada.

-Eso espero_ Hao miraba el lugar donde la había dejado luchando, mientras su espíritu derrotaba con facilidad a los arcángeles Sariel y Gabriel sus Shamanes eran Griffith y Meene respectivamente.

Horokeu congelo a Cebin dejándolo fuera de combate a él y a su arcángel Remiel. Silver sobre voló el lugar dejando fuera de combate con facilidad a Chris y a Larch y a sus arcángeles; Metatron y Uriel.

Jeanne miraba enojada las lianas rotas, le habían arrebatado a su preciada muñeca, destruiría a Hao de una vez por toda.

Lyserg miro a sus ex amigos, enojado, como se atrevían a unirse a Hao. El debía sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos.

Marco y Lyserg se situaron delante de su doncella protegiéndola junto a sus espíritus.

Anna abrió sus ojos topándose con el rostro del Tao mirando un lugar fijo. Se reincorporo notando su desnudez, su ceño se frunció mirando al joven.

-No me mires a mi yo no lo hice_ Hablo sin mirarla.

-¿Donde está Hao?_ Se puso de pie dispuesta a ir por él. Una mano obstaculizo su caminata- ¿Qué te sucede?

-No iras a ninguna parte, Yoh me pidió que te protegiera si vas allá quedaré como un idiota que no pudo cumplir su objetivo.

-No me importa_ Dijo tratando se zafarse del agarre.

Ren se puso de pie tirándola en el piso, sus manos agarraron las de ella.

-Deja de comportarte como una niña caprichosa, si vas allá Hao se preocupara y fijara su atención en que nadie te vea así, morirá solo por estar pendiente de ti_ Dijo enojado sin notar en la posición en la que se encontraban.

-No lo entiendes_ Dijo bajando la mirada- Debo estar ahí para protegerlo, y cuidarle las espaldas, no es por capricho, no soy una niña que deba ser salvada, mi lugar está a su lado apoyándolo en todo momento.

El joven aflojo el agarre entendiendo la situación, se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano, una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de él.

Anna le devolvió la sonrisa aceptando su ayuda, Opacho apareció frente a ambos con la peli-rosa, en las manos de la joven Tamamura se encontraba un kimono corto de color blanco, con algunas flores en las mangas y en la parte inferior, el Obi **(es la faja ancha que se amarra por detrás de los kimono)** era de color rosa.

-Todo esto paso por mi culpa señorita Anna_ Tamao hizo una reverencia mientras Ren se daba la vuelta para que la rubia se cambiará.

-No te preocupes_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sin guardarle rencor a la joven, que solo fue víctima de Jeanne. Le tiro la camisa roja en el cabello al chino- Vamos Tao.

Sin decir nada más comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba Hao, Ren corría a su lado, mientras sonreía. Pronto llegarían y sería de más ayuda para derrotar a la doncella de hierro.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pensaba en terminar la historia con este capítulo pero quedaría muy largo, así que más tarde, o mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo que sería el final.**

 **No quiero extenderme más de la cuenta, así que diré algunas aclaraciones.**

 **El arma de Anna, lo había pensado desde capítulos atrás, y después de mucho pensar me decidí por una guadaña, a ella va integrada el collar dividido en dos; Según tengo entendido, la anciana Kino había hecho el collar de las 1080 con los huesos de Oh-Oni, por lo cual pensé un arma que usara también el collar que sería el objeto de posesión.**

 **La guadaña es del color que el Oni, y las dos hojas fueron pensada por la cola que tiene al aparecer pequeñito de manera circular.**

 **No será la última vez que utilice esta arma ya que me encanto de solo imaginarla.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Muñeca de Porcelana.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

Hao miro con una sonrisa siniestra a su oponente Marco, a su lado estaba Silver. Ni Marco ni Lyserg dejarían acercarse a Jeanne. Yoh y Horokeu ya se encontraban enfrentando a Lyserg.

Anna llego junto a Ren mirando el escenario. Hao volteo a verla distrayéndose por un momento, Silver bloqueo el ataque que iba dirigido al Shaman del fuego.

-Hao luego habrá tiempo para que hablen, ahora concéntrate_ Dijo el Apache mirando a Hao a los ojos.

Anna miro con frialdad a la doncella haciendo que su guadaña apareciera de nuevo, Oh-Oni apareció en su pequeña forma con una sonrisa, posesionando el arma, cubriéndola con un rojizo manto de energía espiritual. Miro a Ren con una sonrisa mientras el asentía y hacia su posesión de objetos.

-No te preocupes Asakura, mientras tú te libras de ese hombre yo protegeré la espalda de tu muñequita_ Dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Hao sonrió mirando al Tao, ya no era una amenaza para su relación con Anna, al fin había entendido que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Miro a su enemigo concentrándose solo en el, debía derrotarlo y tomar su lugar al lado de su amada. Sonrió con superioridad, mientras atacaba al lado de Silver.

Apunto a la joven doncella con su guadaña, lista para atacar. Jeanne hizo la posesión de objetos con unos clavos de la doncella de Hierro invocando al O.S Torture Tools. Ni Lyserg ni Marco podían venir a socorrerla, tenía que luchar ella sola.

-Atrás Tao este es mi combate_ La voz de Anna sonó decidida mientras apretaba con fuerza su arma.

-No interferiré a menos que sea necesario_ Dijo con tranquilidad mirando a ambas jóvenes.

La rubia sonrió agradecida con su guadaña apunto a la chica, sin esperar que Anna atacara primero Jeanne le dio la orden a Shamash.

Una silla de interrogatorio se materializo las correas comenzaron a moverse solas, Anna salto esquivando esas correas, si la atrapaban la presionarían contra los picos de la silla, con un movimiento rápido corto un pedazo de las correas que estaban más cerca.

Jeanne sonrió haciendo que más correas aparecieran y rodearan a la rubia, una de las correas sujetaron el pie de la Kyōyama, azotándola contra los brazos de Ren que se interpusieron en el camino, la peli-plata cerró sus puños, si ese chico no estuviera ahí pudo haberla golpeado contra el suelo hasta matarla.

El Tao miraba fijamente el piso sujetando con fuerza la cadera de la chica, la correa no dejaba de jalarla, la sangre comenzaba a salir del pie de la joven. Anna miro al chico levemente enojada cortando la correa, él simplemente se escogió de hombros esquivando las correas que iban por la rubia. Concentro su poder algo irritada destruyendo esas absurdas correas, con su guadaña atravesó esa silla librándose de ella.

Miro a Jeanne esperando algo mejor por parte de la doncella. Esta solo miraba con rencor al joven Tao, sobre el materializo la jaula Gibbet impidiéndole la movilidad, esta era una batalla entre mujeres y el no debía entrometerse aun más.

Anna le sonrió a la chica, ella también estaba aburrida de la intromisión de ese chico. Una nueva arma de tortura se materializo, llamada Estatua de Apega; era una estatua con dos tablas con puntas salientes que se comprimen para aplastar a la víctima.

La Kyōyama sonrió dejándose atrapar entre ambas tablas, uso su guadaña para no quedar atrapada completamente, mirando a la chica bajar la guardia, por sentirse victoriosa. El rosario comenzó a estirarse sin que el enemigo se diera cuenta, envolvió el cuerpo del espíritu haciéndolo brillar y desaparecer.

-¿¡Que has hecho!?_ Jeanne se miro confundida, mientras la rubia caía al piso con gracia.

-Solo lo devolví a su lugar de origen_ Apunto la guadaña a la chica- Pero tú no tendrás tanta suerte "doncella"

Ren miro a la chica, hace mucho había podido hacer eso, pero solo le daba más vueltas hasta que se aburrió.

Su posesión de objetos no solo era poderosa, sino que también podría sellar espíritus, aunque estos no querían irse. Debía tener mucho cuidado con esa chica.

Jeanne cayó de rodillas comenzando a llorar, Lyserg y Marco ya habían sido derrotados y estaban inconscientes, y ella había perdido a su amado Shamash. Anna deshizo la posesión de objetos y golpeo a la chica para que perdiera la consciencia. Ella no mataba a sus enemigos como lo hacía Hao, incluso hasta le daba igual que siguieran viviendo.

Miro a Ren con una helada mirada, mientras los demás corrían hacia ellos.

-No te metas en mi camino Tao, la próxima vez que lo hagas te cortare en dos_ Sonrió con malicia.

-Solo te ayude a que no te estrellaras contra el piso ¡Mocosa!_ Grito poniéndose de pie, resaltándole que la había salvado- Me agradabas más cuando estabas inconsciente.

Yoh fue el primero en llegar, sonrió al escucharlos tan animados.

-Veo que se llevan mejor_ Miro a la joven rubia- Me alegra que estés bien Anita_ Rasco su cabeza sonriéndole radiantemente.

Anna lo miro sonriendo un poco, mientras veía llegar a los demás. Hao se acerco con una leve sonrisa, su mano se poso en el cabello de ella espelucándolo un poco.

-No te vuelvas a ir así_ Sonó más a una súplica que una orden, sin esperar que ella reaccionara la rodeo con sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Silver miro el cielo que comenzaba a adquirir un color rojizo, Yoh sonreía mirando la escena, Horo-Horo suspiro resignado, para dibujar una sonrisa, Ren cerró los ojos de manera tranquila sentándose en el pasto.

Ninguno dijo nada para no arruinar, ni importunar el momento, los ojos de Anna al principio se mostraron sorprendidos, pero luego relajo su expresión, su rostro dibujo una sonrisa posando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hao, cerró los ojos dejando su cabeza posarse en el pecho de él.

-Te extrañe Anna_ Hablo en el oído de ella mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad- Lamento lo que hice. Yo…

La rubia lo hizo guardar silencio al separarse levemente, tomando el rostro del chico en sus manos, acaricio con su pulgar las mejillas de él mientras le sonreía con ternura.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, no debí huir así_ Miro hacia otro lado tratando de que no notará su sonrojo.

-Oye Anna_ La llamo con una sonrisa mientras veía esa carita angelical sonrojarse- No trates de ocultarlo me gusta verte así. Vamos a casa, te ayudaré a caminar_ Dijo con una sonrisa viendo donde la había sujetado la correa, el liquido rojo continuaba saliendo, sin esperar alguna palabra la tomo en sus brazos como si de una novia se tratara.

Un golpe se escucho haciendo a los cuatro jóvenes que se mantenían distantes de la escena voltear. Hao sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, en su mejilla estaba dibujada la mano de la joven chica, ella solo fruncía el ceño aun entre los brazos del Shaman del fuego.

-No te pases de listo Asakura_ Hablo con autoridad tratando de controlarse para no abofetearlo una vez más, un ligero sonrojo teñía sus mejillas- Se les perdió algo_ Pregunto con brusquedad mientras le lanzaba miradas asesina a los cuatro jóvenes.

-Que carácter_ Susurro Horokeu mirando a otro lado.

-Joven Yoh_ Tamao corrió hasta ellos algo apenada siendo acompañada por la pequeña Opacho- Lo siento fue todo mi culpa_ Ligeras lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras miraba el piso.

Yoh sonrió con amabilidad acariciando el cabello de su prometida, todo se había solucionado, y no ganaba nada enojándose con ella.

-No te preocupes Tamao, ya todo está bien_ Sonrió mirando a su hermano- Hao, si quieres ven a comer hoy con nosotros, espero que con esto cambien las cosas entre nosotros.

El Shaman del fuego sonrió mientras veía a la joven en sus brazos, por ayuda de su hermanito y sus amigos habían recuperado su mayor tesoro, les debía la vida de su muñeca consentida. Solo podía pagarles dejándoles vivir.

-Ahí estaré_ El espíritu de fuego apareció mientras en su mano se situaba Hao, y la pequeña Opacho.

-¿Que haremos con Marco Lyserg y Jeanne? Aun están vivos_ Pregunto Tamao mirando a la chica respirar con dificultad.

-Yo me encargaré de ellos_ Hablo Silver llevándose los cuerpos de los tres, su acciones no había sido las mejores, cumplirían un castigo muy merecido, en el cual desearían estar muertos.

Al llegar a la casa, Hao deposito a Anna en la cama, mientras Opacho iba a hacer la comida, el castaño vendo el pie de ella mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias por volver_ Beso su frente con una sonrisa aun en su rostro, mientras apartaba algunos mechones de su cara.

-Idiota_ Susurro algo sonrojada, tomando las manos de él.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla se acerco a ella, con lentitud, si ella no deseaba ese contacto lo detendría y golpearía.

Pero no lo hizo, incluso fue ella la que decidió sellar sus labios con un dulce beso, que comenzó a hacerse más intenso.

Los labios de Hao se movían con rapidez, mientras la acomodaba mejor debajo de su cuerpo. Sus manos acariciaban el rostro de ella con suavidad mientras el calor comenzaba a salir del cuerpo del chico.

Anna lo miro algo sonrojada, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban por solo verlo. Hao sonrió acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Te vez tan hermosa_ Dijo chocando su frente con la de ella- Anna quisiera que pasaras esta y todas mis otras vidas a mi lado_ Beso las manos de la rubia esperando una respuesta.

La rubia sonrió asintiendo, no era muy buena dejándole ver sus sentimientos ante nadie, y menos hablando de ellos, pero sabía que con eso bastaba para que Hao entendiera todo lo que quería decirle.

Él la estrechó contra su pecho mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

-Bienvenidos_ Tamao hizo una reverencia mientras recibía como buena futura esposa a los invitados de su prometido- Pasen por aquí los estábamos esperando.

Yoh sonrió al ver a su hermano llegar junto a Anna, la última tenía una venda en el pie mientras era abrazada protectoramente por Hao.

-Hao_ Saludo Yoh emocionado caminando hacía él- Si quieres deja a Anita en la mesa para que descanse su pie.

El joven asintió sentándola frente a Ren y Horo-Horo con mucho cuidado.

-Vuelvo en unos minutos, tengo que hablar con Yoh_ Dijo besando con cuidado los labios de Anna dejando en claro su relación ante los amigos de su hermano.

Horokeu aclaro su garganta algo incomodo por el silencio. Ren miraba a la joven estudiándola, y ella fingía que no lo notaba, hasta que se canso. Su mano se estampo contra la mesa con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Que te sucede Tao?_ Lo miro enojada.

-Nada_ Se escogió de hombros- Solo que me preguntaba si estabas mejor de tu pie_ Dijo calmadamente.

-¡Oh! ¿Era eso?_ La rubia puso su mano sobre el pie con una tenue sonrisa- Si estoy mejor Tao.

Ren sonrió mirando hacia otro lado, esperaba que lo que iba a hablar con Hao no demorara tanto.

-Hao, ¿Que pasará a partir de ahora?_ Recargo su cara entre los brazos cruzados arriba de la ventana donde se encontraba sentado su hermano.

-Si la pregunta es, si los mataré_ Miro el cielo con tranquilidad- No lo haré, estoy agradecido por ayudarme a salvar a Anna, más sin embargo si nos enfrentamos los derrotaré, así me convertiré en el rey Shaman y le daré a mi esposa una vida tranquila alejada de los humanos que tanto la hicieron sufrir.

-Ya veo_ Sonrió a su hermano- ¿vendrás a visitarnos después?, Tamao, Ren, Horo-Horo, los demás y yo estaremos siempre esperando una visita de pare de ustedes, además Anna y Ren se han hecho buenos amigos, y sé que el querrá desafiarla en algún momento.

El Shaman del fuego sonrió asintiendo, después de todo no había sido tan malo ese secuestro, le había ayudado para unirse más con su hermano y esos estorbos a los que llamaba amigos.

El torneo de Shamanes continuo sin mayores percances, el momento de la batalla final había llegado a su fin, resultando ganador el equipo estrella. Opacho y Anna se rindieron cuando les toco pelear contra los integrantes de su equipo, y proclamaron vencedor a Hao.

El joven Shaman del fuego ejercía su titulo como rey Shaman en una aislada casa dentro del bosque, su vida era mejor de lo que hubiese soñado. No solo había conseguido el titulo si no que también vivía con la mujer que mas amaba.

-Ya estas lista Anna_ Pregunto con una sonrisa, entrando al cuarto mirando a su esposa vestirse.

-Algo así_ Dijo algo agotada- ¿Me ayudas con mis zapatos?

El hombre se acerco a ella con una sonrisa, se agacho quedando a la altura del abultado vientre de ella, y la ayudo a colocarse los zapatos, antes de ponerse de pie beso con suavidad el vientre de ella, y le dedico una coqueta sonrisa desde ese punto.

-Te vez aun más hermosa mi muñeca de porcelana_ Se puso de pie acariciando la mejilla de esta- Tengo tanto temor a que te rompas.

La chica le dedico una sonrisa ladina mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Quién lo diría?, ¿el gran rey Shaman temiéndole a algo?

Una carcajada escapo de los labios del joven mientras tomaba su mano para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué pasa por que mi hermano no ha llegado?_ Pregunto Yoh algo preocupado, su hermano no solía venir mucho a su casa, seguramente se había perdido.

-No te preocupes Yoh, estará aquí_ Hablo Ren tomando algo de leche- Prometieron venir.

-Tú solo quieres que vengan para enfrentarte a Anna_ El peli azul acomodo su cara en la palma de la mano, los tres estaban sentados en la entrada de la casa esperando la llegada de Hao.

-Lamento destruir tus sueños Tao pero no estoy en condiciones de luchar contra alguien_ Una voz de mujer los hizo levantarse de golpe.

Frente a ellos estaba una rubia, acariciaba sobre la tela el abultado vientre mientras le sonreía.

-Eh ¿Anna?_ Horokeu fue el primero en reaccionar, mientras se acercaba a ella e inspeccionaba el vientre de ella.

-Solo estoy embarazada Horokeu no me mires como una cosa rara_ Dijo con una gota en la cabeza tratando de que dejará de mirarla como un bicho raro.

-Eso significa que_ Yoh la miro con seriedad, para luego abrazarla- Seré tío_ Se agacho mirando la barriga de la mujer- Yo soy Yoh, el hermano gemelo de tu padre, te enseñaré como jugar muchas cosas, y te alejaré de tu madre cuando te quiera entrenar_ Comenzó a hablar con el bebé aun no nacido mientras sonreía.

Ren se acerco a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Será para otra ocasión que nuestras fuerzas choquen Anna_ Dijo entendiendo la situación mientras ignoraba a Yoh- Y Hao ¿dónde está?

La rubia señalo el árbol que se encontraba en el jardín, Hao estaba ahí junto a Silver más ninguno decía nada aún.

-Felicidades_ Hablo por primera vez Silver, aun con los ojos cerrados, sentado en una rama del árbol- Espero que esta vez cuides a tu familia.

-Lo haré no te preocupes, esta vez las cosas son diferentes_ Sonrió ladino mirando al Tao acercarse- Espero que no intentes enfrentar a mi esposa en esta situación Tao.

-Jamás aprovecharía el estado de una mujer para enfrentarla, cuando haya dado a luz la enfrentaré_ Dijo con calma sentándose en las raíces- Será mejor que la salves de Yoh, ha comenzado a hablar con el bebé y no la deja ir.

Hao asintió caminando al interior de la casa, encontrando la tierna y escalofriante escena, Yoh no dejaba de hablar de lo que harían, y podía notar como Anna se enojaba aun más al punto de querer golpearlo.

-Yoh ¿puedo hablar con mi esposa a solas?_ Pregunto con una sonrisa para que la dejará de una vez.

-Está bien hermano_ El Asakura menor se reincorporo mientras sonreía y se iba a la cocina junto a Horo-Horo.

-Gracias_ Susurro Anna mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El joven rey se acercó a ella abrazándola por la cintura con mucho cuidado de no lastimarla, subió una mano hasta su rostro besándola. Adoraba ese sabor a fresa que sentía cada vez que la besaba, adoraba tenerla en sus brazos, y cuidarla de cualquiera que osara mirarla. Pero lo que más adoraba era que era suya, su muñeca de porcelana fina, tan hermosa y frágil. Aquella mujer que protegería siempre con su vida si fuera necesario, un "Te amo" escapo de sus labios al separarse, sus miradas se encontraban y emitían un brillo singular. En ese preciso momento para ellos no había nadie más en ese lugar, más que la persona que miraban con tanto amor y deseo.

 **Fin.**

 **Me debatí mucho en cómo debía dejarlos, pero este fue el que más me puso emotiva, tal vez fue un final empalagoso pero a mí me gusto.**

 **Jamás pensé en este fic como uno de acción por eso no me centre tanto en las batallas, pero espero que las pocas que hice les hayan gustado.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo en mi pequeña, y loca historia, agradezco mucho** **a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, y animarme con sus palabras.**

 **Oh y si se preguntan si los ataques de Shamash eran inventos míos, pues déjenme decirles que en parte no, esos poderes los tiene, más al no verlos nunca en acción decidí narrarlos como me los imagine; mi favorito sin duda fue la silla de interrogatorio. Sin más que decir**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll**

 **26/02/2017**


End file.
